1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device, and more particularly to a cooling device utilizing liquid for cooling a heat-generating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid cooling devices were commonly utilized to cool huge systems such as furnaces. Today, liquid cooling devices also are used to cool electronic or electrical components, such as chipsets, dies or computer central processing units (CPUs), by circulating the cooling liquid in a channel.
Generally, a liquid cooling device comprises a casing, forming a liquid container made of metal material. The casing comprises a base and a lid covering the base. The base is for contacting a wait-to-be-cooled component. The lid comprises a liquid outlet and a liquid inlet. Liquid pipes respectively connect the liquid outlet and the liquid inlet to a liquid tank. The liquid tank is further provided with a submersible motor therein. In operation to dissipate heat from the cooled component, the liquid in the liquid tank flows through the liquid inlet pipe into the casing, and is drawn by the motor to exit from the casing to the liquid tank for a subsequent circulation.
It is apparent, the liquid inlet is columned-shaped and its inner radius is fixed. As a result, the liquid flows, at a substantially constant speed, through the liquid inlet into the casing. Heat exchange is not sufficient between the fluid and the casing. Heat taken away from the casing by the liquid is limited. So it is difficult to get maximized heat exchange efficiency of the liquid cooling device.